Ladrón de sueños
by Maryanna Mar
Summary: Un joven y apuesto ladrón hace su entrada en una casa de campo para cumplir con un pedido sin saber que se llevará la joya más deseada en todo el país...Joya que le cambiará su vida para siempre...


_LADRÓN DE SUEÑOS_

_Mar Maia_

_Hola chicas fickeras! Hace unos días atrás propuse junto con Anem Lugo este maratón por San Valentín en facebook…y la verdad fue una maratón a contrarreloj por los días escasos con los que contábamos…aun así, lo enfrentamos igual…_

_Por mi parte fue un verdadero reto: hace poco supe de la existencia de los fics, comencé a leerlos y me metí en ese mundo gracias a Sarahi Bel pero creía que era demasiado difícil para mí escribir alguno. No sé porque era tan complicado pensar en una historia para un personaje ya existente, pero lo cierto es que era un enriedo para mi mente. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo comenzaron a formarse escenas sin que piense demasiado, sin que las busque. Y no las buscaba ni intentaba nada porque estaba con mi novela y no quería ponerme con otra cosa para no correr el riesgo de no poder terminarla después. Eso por un lado, y por el otro, estaba corrigiendo los capítulos de esta novela y pasándolos a mi netbook para poder continuar publicando.Y, además, desde que empecé con esta novela, hace 5 años (mucho ¿no?: tenía demasiados altibajos por no tener el apoyo de mi familia), no he escrito cuentos cortos._

_Así que, entre el poco tiempo que tenía, volver a los cuentos después de una novela, entrar en el mundo fickero, escribir el primer fic siendo una novata en esta materia, fue un verdadero reto…pero me gustó…espero que a ustedes también y que disfruten tanto escribir como el primer capítulo de este fic…háganmelo saber …más allá si les gusto o no, espero sus críticas y comentarios porque son la única vía para saber si logré lo que quería y continuar aprendiendo…en este mundo de letras nada es suficiente, la sabiduría nunca termina…_

_**Los personajes son obra exclusiva de Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo demás, escenas, descripciones y hechos son propios de mi libre imaginación. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_Eran las 2:30 AM._

_Bella Swan se sienta en su cómoda cama en su casa de campo en Argentina, su refugio mientras escribe. Sube la persiana y la luz de la luna atraviesa el vidrio sorprendiéndola y descubriendo sus líneas. Líneas muy deseadas, pensaba, pero que nunca prestó atención a ninguno de sus pretendientes. Tenía un sueño: ser escritora; y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en ese camino._

_Se sentía cansada, hacía rato que se había acostado pero no podía dormir. Su mente estaba demasiado revolucionada en busca de una escena para Cumbres borrascosas, una novela que estaba escribiendo_

_Luego de un rato lleno de cavilaciones, al fin pudo dormir y cuando despertó el sol estaba bien arriba. El calor era insoportable._

_Rápidamente se puso la ropa de baño y se dirigió al arroyo que corría detrás de su casa._

_El agua estaba fresca y clara, podía verse fácilmente el fondo y las piedras que la corriente se llevaba. A corta distancia había una cascada y se sentía el murmullo casi por encima del canto de los pájaros. A un costado, una hilera de sauces acariciaba el agua con sus ramas. En ambas veras el sol brillaba en los bancos de arena._

_Se quedó un buen rato absorta con la belleza del lugar y sumergida en sus pensamientos. Tanto, que solo cuando sintió algo de frío se dió cuenta lo tarde que era._

_Regresó corriendo. Entró a la casa y, sin detenerse demasiado, se dirigió a la cocina para preparase algo para comer y beber. Pero…_

_¿ Estaba la puerta abierta?_

_Sigilosamente giró para mirar de frente la puerta de ingreso a la cocina._

_Quedó congelada. Alguien estaba allí mirándola. Calculó que era un hombre ya que era alto y robusto. No podía saber mucho más por que en la cabeza llevaba un capucho negro, al igual que toda su ropa, que solo tenía orificios en los ojos y en la nariz._

_Lo miró desafiante por un segundo a pesar de que ninguna de sus extremidades le respondía._

_Él, en un movimiento sutil y rápido, ató las manos de Bella fuertemente y, a los empujones, la llevó hacia un rincón vacío del comedor donde la hizo sentar. Una vez allí, ató sus pies también._

_Quiso gritar, pedir auxilio. Solo por instinto, porque sabía que en varios metros a la redonda no había nadie. Pero su voz le falló y solo salió un murmullo de su garganta._

_¡ Maldición!_

_Me han dicho que eres buena en la cama…-dijo él con voz grave y tranquila-_

_¡ Maldito pasado! Así que Jake lo conocía. Tiempo atrás se llevaba bien con él, lo quería y sentía que él a ella. Pero estaba ciega… Se dió cuenta cuando todos sus compañeros de escuela la miraban y trataban raro. Momento después su mejor amiga, Alice, le contó que había visto un video de ella con Jacob haciendo el amor que él se encargó de difundir._

_Y ahora estaba frente a ella ese tipo desconocido insinuandolé_

_Podríamos probar…-seguía él-_

_Bella solo lo miraba fijo, no forsajeaba, no intentaba nada: guardaba energía para lo que veía venir._

_¿Cómo te llamas?- silencio- ¡Cómo te llamas te he preguntado! ¡Y me contestas!_

_Be…Be…Bella._

_Así está mejor._

_Ya no era su voz la que se negaba, sino ella misma en un intento de ganar tiempo e idear un plan._

_De pronto la mirada de él cambió. Sus ojos brillaron con maldad y diversión. Agarró con fuerza sus muñecas atadas y tiró para pararla._

_La mente de Bella empezó a funcionar al fin. Y el plan, no era un plan sino más bien una escena que había escrito antes._

_Se levantó bruscamente aprovechando la fuerza del desconocido e inmediatamente dobló la rodilla para golpearle en sus queridos. Él la empujó antes de doblarse de dolor por dos minutos. Luego, al recuperarse, la miró con furia, con bronca, y de un golpe detrás de la oreja la desmayó._

_ Es una hermosa mujer. Lástima haberla conocido de esta manera. Pero no podré regresar una vez que me haya ido_

_Así que pasó los brazos de ella por encima de sus hombros y la cargó, abriendo puerta por puerta hasta encontrar una cama. Una vez que la depositó tocó con el dedo índice y mayor su cuello para buscarle el pulso. No lo encontró. Le miró los ojos y estos le miraron sin ver._

_Inmediatamente inició el proceso de rehabilitación._

_¿ Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿ Qué ladrón se preocupaba por la salud de su víctima? Era un caso para la historia. Ridículo._

_Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y continúo presionándole el vientre sin obtener mejores resultados. Sin detenerse a pensarlo se sacó el capucho y le dió respiración boca a boca. En cada aspiración de ella las señales de vida eran cada vez más notables._

_Bella soltó un grito al volver a la realidad pero luego casi se queda sin aire al ver el hombre que tenía enfrente._


End file.
